overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Calca Bessarez
Calca Bessarez (カルカ・ベサーレス) was the Holy Queen of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the younger sister of Caspond Bessarez. Appearance Calca was a young woman with long vibrant hair of spun gold and lovely cyan eyes. Her face was as beautiful as a freshly-bloomed flower, exuding majesty and dignity, earning her the praise "The Treasure of Roble." She was likened to that of an angel, and many who saw her gentle smile went on to describe her as a saint. Personality Calca Bessarez yearns for love and it frustrates her that she had yet to find a worthy man. Additionally, she was a very kind person who cares deeply about the well-being of her people and the safety of her nation. Unlike the Custodio sisters, her kindness also extends to sparing demi-human children from being killed. She isn't quick to judge something just because of their nature. As the Holy Queen of her nation, she seemed unwilling to use underhanded means. Background As a divine magic caster, Calca spent some degree of her time forming spells dedicated to skincare. Calca's determination was shown when she volunteered herself as a guinea pig. As a result, she accumulated much knowledge in that field over time. Calca was considered to be the most skilled beautician by the human kingdoms due to the amount of work she had done on achieving it. However, she has never publicly announced it, so nobody knows about her hobby. Due to her low place in the order of succession, only males had inherited the Holy Kingdom until now. From the nobles' view, Calca should never have taken the position of Holy Queen. Because of Calca's beauty and divine magic abilities being recognized, the crown had eventually been placed upon her brow. To successfully prevent a rift between the north and the south, the Holy Queen has chosen to ignore baseless allegations made by the southern nobles. One of those claims about her was that they assumed Calca was only granted that position because she had something special going on with the temples, as well as receiving assistance from Kelart Custodio secretly. Although that allegation may prove to be true as she had ascended the throne with the firm backing of the previous Holy King and particularly, the temples. Ten years later, while certain voices disapproved of her excessive kindness, Calca had not made any mistakes which could lead to criticism and thus, she is able to continue ruling the Holy Kingdom to this day. As the Holy Queen of her nation, she did not take part in strategy meetings when it came to dealing with demi-human invasions. Instead, she lets her presence be known to the soldiers as their country's leader, to help boost their morale and hope of defeating the enemy. Though she is the Holy Queen, Calca didn't bother to take a hard-line stance. This was the reason why she couldn't fully win over the Southern Holy Kingdom's trust. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Upon learning that the Great Wall was breached by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, allowing an army of over a hundred thousand demi-humans into the Kingdom, the Queen issued a general mobilization order to the entire nation. During a private meeting with Remedios Custodio and Kelart Custodio in the city of Kalinsha, Calca pondered the future of her nation. Despite reassurances from Remedios that the Holy Kingdom would survive Jaldabaoth's onslaught, she was worried about the financial aftermath of the Holy Kingdom once everything is over. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by her Chief of Staff, informing the three that Jaldabaoth had invaded and attacked the city. The queen and her advisers went to confront the Demon Emperor. While confronting Jaldabaoth, she believed that he wanted to parley. However, the demon instead revealed that he merely wanted to personally investigate the city, to see if there was a being in the Holy Kingdom that could match him as he wished not to repeat his failure in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Seeing that Jaldabaoth will not parley, Calca orders the angels to attack and also provided support for her subjects. Though her subjects managed to cause the demon to crash into a building when he emerged they were utterly helpless. At the same time, Jababaoth had assumed a more demonic form that was immune to all attacks. The demon targeted the Holy Queen, whom he easily captured and restrained. Calca squirmed and tried to struggle, but she could not escape Jaldabaoth's hold. After her face was smashed into the ground and a few more swings, she lost the will to resist him. Calca found herself an unwilling weapon of his pleasure, in which the demon sadistically used her as a club to attack her allies. Calca was brutalized, her face and body damaged beyond recognition.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After the city of Kalinsha had fallen, she was reported to have died by her subjects, with her body currently missing. A majority of her family were captured, and the last bit of authority went to the remaining nobility in the Southern Holy Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Once Ainz Ooal Gown was recruited to liberate the Northern Holy Kingdom, the Liberation Army discussed whether it was possible to use him to resurrect her, so that the Holy Kingdom would regain its leader and political stability. Neia Baraja relayed their request to Ainz who said it was difficult, but not impossible so long as the corpse of the Holy Queen was still intact.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack When Jaldabaoth confronted Remedios again the second time, the top half of Calca's body is already missing. Remedios would suddenly charged and attacked him with her holy sword, Safarlisia. However, Remedios's attack did not do the slightest damage to him. Retaliating back with an attack of his own, Jaldabaoth swings the deceased Holy Queen at her that left the woman temporarily immobile from the impact and screaming in despair. The demon's powerful attack causes the corpse of Calca to sustain heavy damage when using her. It resulted in the lower half of the Holy Queen's body being flew off into chunks of meat that later landed on Remedios. Abilities and Powers Calca was a fairly powerful divine magic caster. However, Calca's magic was focused on maintaining her appearance which helps keep her skin looking young. Thanks to her experiments that Calca conducted on herself, she has developed new divine spells for skin care. She was a genius who could use 4th tier spells at the tender age of fifteen. Known Classes * Cleric * High Priestess * Holy Queen Main Equipment * Unnamed Crown: It is a magic item that was the binding focus for the ritual spell that had been passed down through the Holy Kingdom, the "Last Holy War." Active * Holy Ray: Calca creates two rays of light used to pierce the intended target. Summon * Principality of Peace: A 4th tier summoned angel. Relationships Caspond Bessarez Calca's relationships with her brothers are tense since almost all of them struggled to get power even after her ascension at the throne. However, Caspond is an exception to it because he happens to share values similar to her own. Out of all her siblings, Caspond is the only one that she is able to have trust in. Remedios Custodio Calca's birthday is close to that of Remedios's, so they ended up becoming friends. Remedios' conviction and forthright made her Calca's spiritual oasis which she relied upon to help her in troubled times. Kelart Custodio Kelart is a close friend of hers and thinks of her as a sister. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix While Calca's views towards Jircniv remain unknown, Maruyama stated that Jircniv hates her due to her having all the necessary talent to be a competent ruler yet choosing to hold herself back. Trivia * Calca Bessarez is the first female human monarch that appears in the Overlord series. * Calca's major source of frustration is her unmarried status and the rumor that she is in a relationship with the Custodio Sisters which she denied. * According to Maruyama, if she were willing to do dirty deeds, Calca, with her tremendous charisma, beauty, and high-level priest skills, could possibly end up just below Pe Riyuro in terms of ruling one's respective nation. Also, Calca has a supposed high karma rating positive. * According to Maruyama's blog, the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez is confirmed dead.https://mypage.syosetu.com/mypageblog/view/userid/170524/blogkey/2018187/ Quotes * (To the Custodio Sisters about Ainz): "—A king's duty is to love his nation, love his people, and grant them peace. As long as he does that, it should be fine, right?" * (To the Custodio Sisters about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "The two of you are harsh. Still, you can't just badmouth people without even seeing them, right?" * (To the Custodio Sisters after becoming the Holy Queen): "I will grant happiness to the smallfolk, and make a country where nobody will cry." * (To Kelart): "No, I didn't mean that, Kelart. You're not at fault. The blame lies with me since I didn't pay attention to news about other countries." * (To Kelart about Remedios): "Of course I told her. I told her about how Jaldabaoth attacked the Royal Capital, how the adventurers defeated Jaldabaoth, the other demons that appeared, and how the Warrior-Captain defeated them all. I told her everything...so it must have been squeezed out by other things and gone in one ear and out the other." * (To the Custodio Sisters): "...I will let the smallfolk live their days in happiness, and make this a country where nobody will be hurt." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Sovereigns Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Roble Holy Kingdom